A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly to a track ball input device which can be used as a ball mouse.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As an input device of a computer, the mouse has been used instead of a key board. This ball mouse is more useful for the window operating system of the personal computer. There are two types of mouse, i.e., a ball mouse and a track ball mouse. The ball mouse is used for a desktop computer on the flat plate such as a desk and the track ball mouse is used for a portable computer such as a notebook computer.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views indicating a conventional track ball input device and the track ball input device-mounted notebook computer. As shown in FIG.1, the conventional track ball input device is mounted in the notebook computer. This track ball input device comprises track ball 3 to be rotated by a finger to move the pointer to the desired characters and figures, a button 4 for selecting one of these characters and figures, a transmitting unit 5 in which the infrared transmitting window for wireless communication between the computer and the track ball input device is mounted, and a connector 6 for communication between the computer and the track ball input device mounted in the computer.
The above track ball input device 1 is connected to the portable computer, i.e., notebook computer, in a wireless manner using an infrared communication device (not shown in figure).
Although the track ball input device is generally mounted in the portable computer for convenience, it is more inconvenient than the ball mouse when the user works on the flat plate such as the desk. Further, since the track ball is rotated by the finger, it is difficult to finely operate the track ball.